


Dinner Date

by Glittersandmeow



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Fluff, India, M/M, Semi demon action, date, late, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: Alec was late for thier date he thought magnus was angry but he's reaction was different and it was maybe because of Magnus's vacation to india.





	

Alec is killing the last demon in a rush. He don't want to be late for his date with Magnus. 

He miss his warlock.Magnus was in India for 2 weeks and he came back this morning. They planned to have a dinner date because Alec was busy the whole morning running the institute and on the afternoon he was stuck in a demon fight with Jace, Clary, and Izzy. 

When the last demon was killed he looked at his left arm and saw that his jacket was ripped on that side. There was a bleeding wound beneath it, he took the jacket off and drew an iratize rune on the wound. It was a good thing that the wound wasn't deep and it healed fast because Magnus will be worried if he sees it. 

He checked his phone and there was a miss call from Magnus. He looked at the clock and he was 7 minutes late. "Shit" he cursed which got the attention of his parabatai. Izzy and Clary was busy checking if there is any demons left. "You okay?" Jace asked while putting his own runes. "Telll the girls I'm going. I'm late on my date." He said and ran. 

 

The place of their date was just 5 minutes away from the place of the demon fight. He ran faster, he is sure that Magnus will be pissed that he is late. When he arrived he asked for the seat that os reserved for Magnus Bane. The waitress lead him to their seat. 

Magnus was there, he didn't sit down. "I-I'm sorry I'm late." He said catching his breath. "We got into a demon--" He was cut off by Magnus."Sit down Alexander." Magnus said with a smile. 

He sat down, he's tshirt was a wet because of sweat. He was shocked to see that it was now dry. "Better" Magnus said then he realized that Magnus magicked it. He looked around if anyone saw it after all they where in a mundane restaurant but no one saw it.  
"We got into a demon fight I didn't realize I was late for our date. I'm really sorry." He explained. He waited for Magnus to be angry but Magnus just smiled. A genuine one. 

"I've waited 400 hundred years to meet you. Just 10 more minutes would be okay." Magnus said ang winked. He felt the rush of blood to his face that suddenly felt hot. "So.. uhm.. How was India?" 

Magnus talked about how annoying Ragnor was when they were there. Ragnor planned this 2 week vacation to India so that 'Magnus will be away from that shadowhunter for a while', as Ragnor said.  
Not that they hate each other but he thinks Ragnor missed his friend and he wanted to spend time with him. Magnus was cut off by the waitress who asked if they want to order food. They said yes and told the waitress their order. 

"How was the demon fight earlier? Did you get injured?" Magnus suddenly asked with a concern. "But you're story about india wasn't done." He frowned avoiding the topic. "I want to hear about your day Alexander, and your 2 weeks without me." Magnus said. As if they weren't talkimg everyday when he was gone. "Okay. I was injured. It wasn't deep but it ruined my jacket." He said and gave magnus the jacket so he could see it. 

Their dinner is served. When the waiter went back to the kitchen Magnus magicked the jacket back into its old form. "I thought we talked about saving your magic?" He gave magnus a disaproving look while eating his steak. "But it's your favorite jacket!" Magnus pouted. "It's okay of it gets ruined. But thank you." He said and held Magnus's hands on the table. They both smiled, the smile that said they understand each other. 

 

After the dinner they went to Magnus's loft. They were both tired so they went to bed. 

"I missed you." He said to Magnus and kissed his forehead while they cuddle. "I missed you more." 

Magnus hugs him tighter. "Alexader. I saw Camille in India..." He hugs Magnus tighter to give him comfort.  
"Is that why you don't want to talk about India earlier?" Magnus nods. He didn't say anything so that Magnus will speak. "She. She wants to get back with me. But I felt nothing." Magnus looked at him in the eye. "Then?" He asked. "Then I thought about you. How you laugh. How you roll your eyes. How you smile. How you looked at me because no one looked at me the way you do.." He paused and smiled. 

 

"I.." Magnus took a deep breathe. "Hm?" He said.Magnus was making circles with his fingers on his back. "I love you Alexander." His heart skipped a beat and he can't breathe. He holds Magnus's face and looked straight into his eyes. "I love you too." He said. Magnus eyes shines. He was a verge of crying. 

 

Alec moved his head to Magnus and they kissed. It was that kind of kiss that tells how much they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading I hope you like it.
> 
> Tweet me your reactions if you want it's @ShumagnusMatt


End file.
